


Красота мира

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [8]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Сыльги рисовала Джухён, когда та писала, смотрела на небо и заказывала кофе. Над ней подшучивали, называя сталкером, а она всего лишь восхищалась красотой.





	Красота мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the beauty of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163726) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Каждый день в кофейню, где Сыльги работала с последнего класса старшей школы, заходила девушка. Она была невысокого роста и тихая, а, подойдя к прилавку с отсутствующим взглядом, раздумывала, что же хочет выпить. Приняв решение, девушка делала заказ с яркой улыбкой и едва заметным поклоном. Она просила, чтобы стаканчик подписывали «Джухён», и, очевидно, именно это было её именем. Джухён нравилось сидеть поближе к окнам, а Сыльги нравилось наблюдать, как лучи солнца окрашивали её волосы в различные оттенки.   
Когда через несколько лет Сыльги нужно было сделать последний университетский проект по искусству, её темой оказалась “красота мира”. Совсем скоро она должна была освободиться от обязательств студенчества, а в мыслях была лишь Джухён с разными цветами волос. От чёрного до светлого, фиолетового, каштанового и тёмно-красного, все эти цвета заставляли Джухён выглядеть ещё более неземной, чем она была. И если бы кто-то спросил, как хорошо Сыльги её знает, та бы не смогла ответить.   
Голос Джухён был похож на ветерок, а ещё он мог звучать твёрдо и глубоко в зависимости от настроения и того, с кем вела беседу. Сыльги знала, что Джухён нравилось сочетание сладкого и горького, и она перепробовала всё в их меню, комбинируя с печеньями и пирожным. Ещё Сыльги помнила, что в момент, когда Джухён присядет, она сначала долгим мечтательным взглядом посмотрит на небо за окном, а потом достанет маленький блокнот и начнёт писать.  
Ей нравилось носить платья с открытыми плечами, которые заставляли обращать внимание и парней, и девушек. От покачивания бёдер до хладнокровной ауры, Сыльги желала знать о ней многое, и вместе с тем заставлять смеяться громче и улыбаться счастливее. Всегда хотелось, чтобы Джухён было как можно больше в её жизни, но не хватало для этого храбрости, поэтому она всего лишь рисовала.   
Сыльги рисовала Джухён, когда та писала, смотрела на небо и заказывала кофе. Над ней подшучивали, называя сталкером, а она всего лишь восхищалась красотой. Никто не смел отрицать того, что Джухён − самая прекрасная девушка, которую кто-то когда-либо видел. Иногда она заходила вместе с высокими, красивыми и очаровательными парнями, отчего сердце Сыльги совсем немного, но разбивалось. Тем не менее в момент, когда Джухён улыбалась, быстро делая заказ ярким голосом, Сыльги забывала об этом и дарила улыбку в ответ.  
− Почему ты не признаешься ей? − спросила Йерим.   
Несмотря на школьный возраст, она всегда была более бойкой по сравнению с Сыльги.  
− Не могу.   
Сыльги покачала головой и вернулась к тетради, где медленно вырисовывалась маленькая Джухён.  
− Ты давно пускаешь на неё слюни, хотя бы попроси быть твоей моделью для последнего проекта. − Суён подтолкнула Сыльги в направлении Джухён, на что та отреагировала выразительным взглядом и с шипением отстранилась. − Слушай, да ты покраснела.  
− Я не могу просто подойти и сделать это. А вдруг она подумает, что я ненормальный сталкер. Хоть я и им и являюсь, это-то ей необязательно знать.  
Сыльги редко впадала в панику, так как на это особо не было причин. Но при этом сходила с ума, когда дело касалось Джухён и того, чтобы к ней приблизиться, отчего младшие постоянно над ней посмеивались.   
− Просто сделай это, не думаю, что она тебе откажет. Готова поспорить, она пишет стихи о тебе, я точно видела, как она на тебя смотрела.  
Суён подмигнула и направилась в раздевалку, чтобы переодеться на учёбу. Её смена закончилась пять минут назад. Йерим тем временем закатила глаза, глядя на Сыльги.  
− Джухён-онни! − заорала она как ребёнок (коим на самом деле и являлась), и так легко подошла к Джухён, что Сыльги аж позавидовала. Впрочем, это продлилось до момента, пока она не услышала, о чём та хотела поговорить. − Сыльги-онни интересуется, можешь ли ты побыть её моделью для выпускного проекта? − воскликнула она с таким энтузиазмом, что Сыльги захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. В этот момент на неё посмотрела Джухён и, кажется, она была несколько озадачена.  
− Что, правда? − переспросила она и повернулась к чрезвычайно взволнованной Йерим, объясняющей, что тема проекта − красота мира.  
− Ты такая прекрасная, онни, я уверена, что ты будешь самой лучшей моделью!  
К концу своей длинной пламенной речи о природе, щенках и котятах, Йерим обратила внимание, что Джухён − самая красивая девушка в мире, и затем ещё раз повторилась, что та − идеальная модель.  
− Не думаешь, что надо и художнику дать вставить слово? − напомнила Джухён с удивлённым смешком и вновь повернулась к Сыльги.   
Та покраснела пуще прежнего, но взгляд не отвела.  
− Я бы хотела, чтобы ты стала моделью, если не возражаешь.   
Сыльги не надеялась на что-то большее, но сердце наверняка бы выпрыгнуло из груди, скажи она что ещё. Всё остальное было неважно, потому что она была счастлива с тем, что у неё уже было.  
− Я не могу отказать. Не после всех стараний Йерим, − пошутила Джухён. Если она что и заметила, то решила промолчать. − Меня зовут Бэ Джухён, приятно с тобой наконец-то нормально познакомиться.  
− Кан Сыльги, взаимно.   
Сыльги поклонилась и принесла торт в качестве извинения за жутковатый смех Йерим где-то в стороне.  
В тот день Джухён дождалась конца смены Сыльги, после чего они направились в студию, чтобы поработать над проектом. Пока они добирались, всё время разговаривали на разные темы. Сыльги делилась университетской жизнью, расстройствами из-за арт-блоков и тем, как важно было получать высокие оценки. Джухён рассказывала о своей работе редактором журнала и как иногда баловалась камерой коллеги, фотографируя небо.  
− Сехун всегда шутит над тем, как часто я делаю фотографии неба, а в итоге сам использует их для своего портфолио, − поделилась Джухён с сияющими глазами и яркой улыбкой.  
− Можешь показать их? − застенчиво попросила Сыльги.   
Джухён с энтузиазмом открыла галерею и прильнула к Сыльги. От неё исходил сладкий запах духов. В тот момент у Сыльги мелькнула мысль, что Джухён обязательно должна быть окружена цветами, стремящимися к небу.  
Через месяц она нарисовала её на фоне ярко-голубого неба с маленькими игривыми облаками среди ярких цветов, тянущихся к нему и прижимающую к груди букет.  
Ещё через месяц была готова картина богини в колыбели из цветов. Она сидела, повернувшись обнажённой спиной, а фиолетовая цветочная корона выглядела идеально в её фиолетовых волосах.  
С помощью искусства Сыльги получила две вещи: во-первых, ей поставили отлично, когда она объяснила смысл своей картины. Любовь и красота природы необязательно должны иметь лицо. А во-вторых, дома её ждала девушка с пиццей и скачанными фильмами, чтобы отпраздновать выпуск и желанную свободу.


End file.
